


In The Dark

by BlueArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Collars, Dear god what have I done, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual tho, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Prompto/Fire Giant, Punishment, Rape Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wetting, and why am i posting it to ao3???, daemon, god this is a bad fic, i think i tagged everything idk, im sad and the world is scary and i just want to not think for 5 seconds about it, listen its a stupid dark really dark please dont judge me kinda fic in this horrible time, okay enough ranting now lets get to the down and dirty, please dont hate me, sex with monster, this is apparently how i've decided to cope, we're all doing weird things to make it through 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueArgent/pseuds/BlueArgent
Summary: Prompto agrees let Ardyn watch him get railed by a fire giant as punishment for masturbating.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> i am sad, the world is scary, and this is what im doing. PLEASE READ THE TAGS. READ THEM. if u read them and u really are interested in reading this dark and twisted tale... then fucking go for it. im a note section, not a snitch. i can't judge you and we're the only ones who know so...
> 
> also i really didnt want to edit this anymore so if it's a bit rough, idgaf im tired

The lock rang against the chains around his throat as he humped the blankets like a dog in heat. He even stuck out his tongue and panted and pulled on his collar, which pulled on his handcuffs, which pulled the headboard back and then it slammed back against the wall with a bang.

Prompto’s heart leapt into his throat and he hurried, torn between wanting to cum and wanting to be caught. He’d dosed himself with aphrodisiac and Ardyn dressed him in ripped thigh-high socks and platform heels and tied him to the bed and teased him to the brink over and over… and then left him alone in the bedroom, hot and begging and in tears.

The soft silk teased his naked everything, just a little too gentle and it was torture. He needed tight, or hard, or  _ friction _ , but the fabrics relented to his thrusts and fell away like petals. He whined. The mattress was starting to seem like a better idea...

The bedroom door opened, firm but curious, and bright eyes fell on his frame that trembled and rocked in the dark. Prompto didn’t bother to stop or slow, desperately trying to reach his goal before the shadow could cross from the door to the bed.

Alas, it wasn’t so, and the bed dipped by his knee where Ardyn sat. “Horny, are we, little pet?” Prompto nodded, shutting his mouth to swallow and then rolling his tongue out again to emphasize the pet point. “I hadn’t thought you’d be so desperate that you’d make love to the sheets,” Ardyn purred. “This is awfully  _ slutty _ of you.” He pushed aside the sheets and wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s cock. “Go on. Fuck my hand like the bitch you are.” Prompto thrust himself into the makeshift hole and a shock of pleasure ripped a lewd moan from his throat. “Tell me how much of a whore you are.”

Prompto licked his lips, relishing in calloused pleasure. “I--- I like it,” he mumbled, tripping over his own tongue. “I’m a d-dog. I want to---... I want to please you. I want to pleasure you.”

“Yet, I’m here with my hand around your cock and you’re humping it like a whore.” He leaned close against Prompto’s ear, licking the shell and grabbing his chin with his free hand, pulling his pet’s face closer to his. “Do you  _ really _ want to please me?” Prompto nodded, but Ardyn released his cock long enough to slap his ass as hard as he could, earning a pitiful yelp before he put his hand back around. “Use your words, kitten.”

“Y-Yes, master,” he panted, heaving for breaths as his climax started to build, striking like little bolts of wet lightning down each of his thighs.

“And you  _ really _ want to pleasure me?”

“Yes, master, yes.”

Ardyn tightened his grip. Prompto opened his mouth to cry but nothing came out, unable to scream as his body started to tremble from the promise of a rough orgasm after the torture of silk. “Are you sure?”

Prompto’s voice was barely a squeak, but he managed it; “ _ Yes _ , master, yes. Use me. Use me,  _ please _ .”

But Ardyn let go.

The boy whined and mewled and writhed, desperately thrusting at the air for any friction --- but even the blanket was too far away and his orgasm was successfully denied. Saliva dribbled down his chin from his hanging tongue, hot and desperate and so  _ fucking _ horny.

Ardyn set a hand on Prompto’s ass, stroking it up and down with his thumb. “I have to punish you,” he said matter-of-fact-like, as if it was a flippant comment, and everything between Prompto’s legs  _ throbbed _ . “I have to admit… I am so very glad you decided to misbehave while I was gone. I am far more excited about tonight.”

From the bedside table, Ardyn retrieved a black chain leash and a leather switch. He rested the switch on Prompto’s shoulder and walked around behind him, running the leather down his back, his ass, down his balls, the inside of his thighs… A pain struck his lower back and the pet jumped. Twice, thrice, many more times, Adryn struck Prompto with the switch and each hit made the slut gasp and thrust and moan with twisted pleasure.

“You make such a pretty little toy,” Ardyn mumbled as if he was speaking to himself. He came up to Prompto’s side and admired the redness of his skin where he’d struck. “A sweet little plaything, and I always have an urge to break sweet little things to see what they’re made of.” Up the shoulder, breath upon an ear, whispers caked in disgusting, depraved lust forcing themselves onto Prompto’s psyche; “Horrible things will be done to you tonight.”

It was almost too hot to breathe; Prompto gasped for air; Ardyn undid the connection between Prompto’s wrists and the bedpost and instead attached the leash to him. He yanked the leash and Prompto’s arms were pulled out and he fell off the bed.

Ardyn stepped back, amused. He’d landed on his back, one leg still on the bed and the other against the nightstand, tied up and leaking all over his stomach. Prompto was slow to get to his knees again and so Ardyn yanked again and dragged the man along his back, pulling until he could force Prompto to his feet and shove his tongue down his throat.

Prompto moaned and struggled a little to be cheeky, which earned him a hard thigh grope that forced him to grind against Ardyn --- which made him moan and struggle more. For half a moment, they were drunk on power imbalance, dry humping and swapping spit and fantasizing dark sexual deviancy, pleasuring themselves on each other. 

Prompto made a slutty sound as his body started to climax. Instinctively, he pulled his hips away before he was edged again, but Ardyn hooked an arm around his lower back and pulled until Prompto’s cock was rubbing against his thigh. Prompto moaned and let Ardyn guide his masturbation on dark-coloured pants. “St--- Stop,” he whispered, but Ardyn didn’t stop because that was not the safeword. (And Prompto didn’t really want him to stop.)

The climax came much faster this time and Prompto whimpered and whined and wiggled because he knew it was just a tease, he wasn’t going to be allowed to cum, but Ardyn tortured him anyway. A finger lifted Prompto’s chin, brushing the hair on his chin ever so gently. He kept humping but opened his eyes, looked up and met Ardyn’s gaze and made the lewdest noise he could manage.

The sound woke something primal in Ardyn. He pulled his leg out from under the boy, denying (once more) the growing orgasm in his body, and hauled him by his leash out the bedroom.

Prompto struggled to keep up, unable to keep himself balanced without the use of his hands, through the abandoned research facility and out into the Eternal Night.

The harsh wind dug it’s nails into his bare skin, taunting little sensitive places every time he stumbled on an invisible rock. Light was limited out here, and daemons were stalking in the forest. He felt their eyes on him, a years-old ability he gained to detect when he was being hunted. They whispered to each other in a foreign language that Ardyn could understand and Ardyn smiled. “When I’m done with you, I intend to drag you back this way again so all the daemons can see how much of a whore you are.”

Prompto kinda smirked, scoffing a half laugh. “Thank you, master,” he quipped, “for the hint I won’t be able to walk after this.”

He expected a wry response but Ardyn looked back and grinned and a sadistic lust burned in his eyes. “No,” he said, “you won’t.”

They finally came upon the far west warehouse, a building Prompto had never been to before with two doors; a large garage door and a small side one. Naturally, they used the side door.

It was dark inside, almost completely pitch black except a few candles at the edges of the building. The firelight reflected off a thick glass cage in the centre of the warehouse --- and gold-detailed armor and long daemon horns burned bright, illuminating the fire giant sitting inside. “Wait,” Prompto breathed, “are you serious?”

Ardyn’s features twisted a bit, something dark and corrupt surfacing for just a moment, before he gathered himself and squared. “You only need to utter your safephrase, remember,” Ardyn said, “and all will be over in a moment.”

The pleasure of corruption ran up his legs. A safe out, a dark risk, a challenge; something that made him feel guilty and dirty and humiliated. Wicked arousal and curiousity outweighed his fear. Prompto looked up at Ardyn and licked his lips. “I’m in.”

That wicked smile flashed again and Ardyn yanked Prompto to the ground and dragged him on his back across the floor. Prompto kicked at the air and struggled, without avail, as he was pulled up to the glass cage and manhandled into a thigh-wide kneel before the cage.

“I brought you a treat,” said Ardyn. The giant lifted its head and its eyes fell on his small, fragile form, taking in soft curves and squishy parts and tight,  _ tight _ holes. And Prompto stared back at hard steel and sharp edges and a big, fat, leaking cock with spiked barbs on the head. A long, physically exhausting silence passed between them and it made him squirm. “I think he likes you. C’mon, bend over.”

Prompto pressed his cheek to the floor and lifted his ass, but Ardyn still grabbed him by the hips and moved him so the giant could see his asshole and his face flushed hot. Ardyn turned over a bottle of lube and dumped it by the litre onto his backend, fingering and lubricating and stretching just a little bit. The lube ran down his balls, the inside of his legs, rolling down his stockings and making him wet and ready.

The lube lid snapped shut. Rough hands leaned him up onto his knees and Ardyn undid the clasps around his wrists only to tie them again, but this time his forearms were tied together behind his back. “Remember, this is a punishment. You are just a little fuckthing for us to play with, do you understand? You will learn to be obedient and you will learn to cum only when you’re  _ made _ to.”

Prompto gasped when he was jerked to his feet by his arms and dragged towards the glass box. The giant had been touching himself and that made Prompto both terrified and excited.

An invisible door opened and Ardyn gestured for Prompto to walk in. He braced himself, steadied his anxiety. He tossed a coy smile to the master. “So, should I beg for more or beg for mercy?”

Ardyn licked his lips. “I think you can figure out the answer to that one, but the choice is yours. Oh.” And latched the leash to the collar and smiled. “There you go. And a little tip; the ends of the barbs are its most sensitive spot. Enjoy yourself.”

It would have seemed sarcastic if he hadn’t known better, but he played pretend that Ardyn  _ was _ sarcastic and perhaps kind of hopeful that he wouldn’t.

The door shut behind him.

Lube puddled on the floor around his wedges, the faint drip echo bouncing off glass walls. The giant pushed itself to its feet, standing at full height, much bigger up close than he remembered. That dick looked more filling, too. Combat-based anxiety raised his senses, every fibre of his being telling him to fight --- but his arms were still tied and he had no clothes and he had no magic and he had no weapons and he was completely helpless.

It almost felt awkward, if it wasn’t so threatening the way the ground quivered when it walked and its natural glow exposed him to it when it loomed over him. It was bright and hot and ready. Prompto chose to be lewd and provocative, rubbing his knees together and cowering as if ashamed to be naked in the daemon’s presence.

The giant grumbled, incoherent and otherworldly, and Ardyn answered back just the same.

Prompto glanced to Ardyn. “H-Huh?”

“He said fear is a good look on you.”

Words that light him right on fire. The giant wanted fearful and Ardyn wanted begging, and Prompto was here to pleasure them. So, he darted to the side and sprinted to the far end, slamming his shoulder into the glass wall. As he suspected, it didn’t break. He tried again and it barely moved.

Behind him, the daemon laughed, low and gravely and aroused, and the ground shook again. Prompto turned and pressed himself against the glass, sinking to a sit. “Please, don’t,” he gasped, putting his knees together in front of his chest but kept his ankles apart so the giant could still see the parts he would be using. “I’m sorry I made you hard.” Across the way, Ardyn was speaking in the other tongue, likely translating. Prompto continued, rambling as the giant finally stood over him, a cowering ball of slutiness. “I promise I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be a good boy.”

The giant’s hands were big enough to wrap around most of Prompto’s leg and he realised just how easily the daemon could break him. He struggled as the beast pulled his legs apart, barely an inconvenience --- even when he really tried, and that sent shocks of pleasure up his legs and washed like washes up his stomach and trickled down his groin.

It let go of one leg and dragged him back to the front, kicking and pleading, so Ardyn could watch whatever it was going to do to him.

The giant let go of his leg and Prompto scrambled for his escape, only to be grabbed around his chest with one hand and then it really clicked how big the daemon was. It picked him up and lined his legs up on either side of it’s barbed cock head. “M-Master, I’m sorry,” he pleaded as he felt the head line up and it was so fucking big and this monster was going to rape him and he was going to like it. “Please, don’t let it hurt me. I won’t touch myself anymore. I promise, master, I won’t cum without your permission!”

Ardyn’s cock was out and he stroked it idly, watching with great interest. “I’m sure you won’t,” he purred, “after tonight.”

The giant shoved in and Prompto screamed.

Silence.

...followed by water steadily pooling on the ground, dripping from Prompto’s boots, up his socks (which now were soaked on the inside of the thigh), from his cock as his bladder cut and released all over his stomach. Prompto shut his eyes and turned his head, too wrapped up in the agony of barbs ripping apart his hole to react to his chagrin, but the humiliation made him hot. His erection hardened (which he hadn’t realised was softening from the pain) as he washed in shameful silence.

The monster pushed and groaned like ancient metal, stretching him so horribly. The pain turned into pleasure and the pleasure morphed into pain, overwhelming his senses until he couldn’t remember his own name. The giant slowly released it’s grip on his torso and instead rested his fingers on Prompto’s thigh, allowing gravity to force the whore down on its cock, slow and painful and steady. “Make it stop! I-It’s too big! It’s gonna tear me apart!” Words spilled through Prompto’s harlot whimpers and pained cries. “Please, master, I’ll behave, I’ll behave! Just make it stop. It’s raping me!”

He felt his hole close around the head, the barbs scratching and ripping his insides, a barb hitting such a special spot --- and, with a slutty scream, Prompto came. White streams stained the giant’s hand, his own thighs, his socks, his boots, and the floor below. Ardyn laughed, deep and sexy and  _ aroused _ .

For a while, little happened, allowing Prompto to babble about the way it stretched him while gravity pushed him onto the giant, the head of the cock stimulating his prostate and he clenched and released and the monster moaned, rubbing one finger up and down the inside of his thigh.

No break, no recovery, it didn’t take long for Prompto’s cock to harden again (thanks to the aphrodisiac) and the giant chuckled. Dark. Malicious. It thrust and Prompto cried, tears stinging the edges of his eyes, filled as much as he could handle and then a bit more.

The toes of his wedges finally clicked against the ground, a horrible tease as he continued to sink onto the beast’s cock with no sign of stopping.

The daemon let go of his hip, opting to grab his arms and bent him over with another agonizing cry. And it thrust, ramming his cock the rest of the way in and the tears finally spilled.

It was just a scene, but when he closed his eyes, all of realty boiled down to two things; a monster was raping him and there was nothing he could do about it. In a dark ruin where no one could hear him scream, or in an open field, under the big black sky. A great big force far bigger than him, exploiting all his fears and weaknesses and secrets, and taking whatever it wanted from him and leaving him with lots of agony and enough fleeting pleasure to make him cum against his will.

All the physical and sexual pain, overwhelmed with all the agony that set every pleasurable fibre of his being on fire, it gave him permission to cry. So he did and the monster kept thrusting and Ardyn watched, touching himself until he came and then waiting and touching himself again.

The pleasure started to build again and he kicked his legs with the little strength he had left. “N-No, I’m g-going to cum again... I’m going to cum. No, don’t force me! I don’t want to cum for this monster!”

Ardyn muttered in the other language; the giant groaned and thrust once, much harder, enough to damn near snap his spine, stars exploding across his eyes, his tongue lolled out and he panted. His head dropped down, briefly glancing between his legs and simply seeing the wreckage of his body was enough to push him over his next orgasm, cumming again all over himself, all over the monster’s cock. Semen and piss and blood ran down his legs, onto the monster’s dick, dripping onto the glass floor, only made visible by the orange glow of the daemon’s cock when it pulled half its shaft out of him.

The pulling pleasured him, the pushing tortured him. A steadily increasing rhythm ripping through his body. He couldn’t stop wailing. Saliva dribbled down his chin and he gained enough sense to meet Ardyn’s eyes as the beast howled and shook and  **hot** exploded inside of Prompto.

He couldn’t scream. Lava-like semen filled his body. Horrible pleasure raked with the daemon’s cock as it pulled out and unloaded onto the floor. Prompto’s entire body fell limp in the giant’s hand, as malleable and pliable as dough.

The giant set him on the floor, cheek against a ground of dirty fluids, never releasing the grip on his arms. The beast lined up again. Prompto groaned, unable to make words through the dizziness --- wait, when did he get so dizzy?

The demon knelt onto one knee and pulled Prompto up by his arms and shoved itself in. A silent scream and a metallic, rumbling purr. Instant rhythmic thrusting without a moment to breathe. It’s testicles slammed against Prompto’s thighs. The toes of fabric shoes squeaked along the floor. Ardyn grunted dark and predatory somewhere in the darkness.

As his senses returned to him, so did his voice, and Prompto moaned and mewled with every inward thrust, barbs rubbing against his g-spot, sliding his face against slippery glass. A click introduced a faint buzzing from the other side of the glass and Ardyn was balls deep in a vibrating LED fleshlight, thrusting it to the giant’s rhythm.

Prompto came.

And, long, horrible minutes later, the daemon came, clenching its fist so hard, its claws severed the rope and freed Prompto’s arms. It slid out and Prompto collapsed to the floor, naked and used and exhausted, gasping for air and relishing in the relief of pain, the waves of still agony, and the aftermath of climax.

For a moment, it was just him and the cold glass ground.

A giant finger hooked under Prompto’s knee and flipped him belly up, his arms falling on either side of his head. The monstrosity loomed over him, large and foreboding and inevitable, lifting his thighs, getting as close to the ground as it could, and lining its cock up with his hole again. It pinned his forearms to the ground. “N-No more,” he begged, “please.” 

But Prompro had no choice but to watch it enter him a third time. He threw his head back, struggling by his shoulders and making pitiful faces and whimpering slutty phrases about the cock inside his hole.

Rougher now, faster than before, the beast thrust himself against Prompto, aiming for solely it’s own pleasure.

It went on forever.

It forced him to cum, and continued thrusting, then made him do it again. He felt like a toy, a doll made of silicon flesh and purposefully tight --- and,  _ again _ , exploded into sexually abusive euphoria. Messy and blabbering and tossing his head side to side, trying to struggle, spilling all over himself, tightening against the barbs, begging for mercy,  _ begging _ , “Stop watching me cum! Please don’t look at me, please, stop watching! I don’t want a  _ daemon _ to see!” The daemon, and Ardyn,  _ moaned _ .

He tilted his head up. Ardyn leaned against the glass, stroking himself, nose against the cage. “Good boy,” he whispered and a new kind of pleasure --- validation, a success --- filled his abdomen.

Prompto stuck out his tongue and pulled his head down again, watching the shaft drive into his hole. “I’m a good boy,” he whispered between his pants, worshiping it like a prayer. “I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy.”

Finally, with a long and heavy groan, it unloaded into him, long and hot and spilling and ---

The giant let go of his wrists, slid out of his body and sat back against the glass with a satisfied sigh. Its cock retracted back under its armor.

Prompto laid flat on his back, gasping for air. The world spun, everything blurred. Burning and bloody and bruised on all his limbs, fluid still pouring from his hole, he relished in a black peacefulness… disturbed only by the clicking of shoes approaching by his head. “Now that,” Ardyn purred, “was quite a lovely show.”

“G-glad… you enjoyed it,” Prompto strained, trying to resist the painful jolts of his body.

Ardyn sunk down between his legs, parting dirty thighs to examine whatever it looked like down there. Prompto swallowed, waiting for a response, an expression… 

It was dark. Ardyn growled. “May I?” he said.

Breathless, Prompto nodded.

It slid in without trouble, though it was agonizing and heavy and  _ still _ too large and Prompto  _ moaned _ . He smacked his palms on Ardyn’s shoulders and pushed, inspiring him to pin him down the way the giant did and thrust just as aggressively.

Maybe it was horrible, but he liked it, he liked it, he liked being exposed, he liked being used, and there must have been something wrong with him because he  _ needed _ it. “I’m sorry, master, I’m sorry. I’ll be a good boy,” he whimpered. “I’ll be good. I promise I won’t touch myself anymore, I won’t cum without your permission.”

Ardyn leaned in, grunting with every ball-deep thrust, and whispered dirty poetry of what it felt to be inside his ruined body, describing every detail of how the wounds inside his body felt like and moaned. Then he leaned back up, picking up his speed, staring down at his toy and setting more weight on his wrists. “Don’t close your eyes. Look at me when you cum.”

Prompto nodded, breathless, locking eyes with his master in the thick of darkness --- then, Ardyn’s eyes were luminescent in the shadow of his face. The pain subsided. Pleasure whelmed him. Magic coursed through the blood of his veins, the damage of his session mending itself, though left the mess behind. Prompto laughed, despite himself; Ardyn’s cock felt as big as the giant’s, though far more pleasant and far less painful.

Ardyn took it as a good sign and he picked up his pace, slamming into Prompto, giving up one wrist to wrap a hand around his throat and squeeze until Prompto moaned and then a little harder.

As his body quivered and shook, fireworks firing up his legs and exploding across his stomach. Prompto gasped, tightened --- for the last time, he came all over himself, refusing to break eye contact, even when his lips pulled back into a silent scream and his eyebrows pushed upward in the middle and his pupils clouded with absolute pleasure… And Ardyn watched with complete interest, committing the fire-lit image to memory. “Beautiful,” he whispered.

And then he, with a wild and deep groan, came, too.

* * *

Prompto was no longer in any pain but exhaustion lingered like a phantom in his bones. He lay sprawled across the warehouse floor while Ardyn inched the beast outside, despite it’s protests and apparent desires to play again.

But it was gone in minutes. Master and pet were alone.

“I’m very impressed,” Ardyn purred, crossing back to Prompto. “And, I’m very pleased.” He stroked Prompto’s cheek, earning a small nuzzle. “Come, I’ll take you back and we can take a shower.” He clipped the leash to Prompto’s collar and beckoned him, but when he tried to stand, Ardyn forced him to kneel again. “No. I do believe I told you that you would not be walking back.  _ Good _ boys walk. Naughty little boys who like fucking monsters and cumming without permission  _ crawl _ back home like the dogs they are.”

Prompto licked his lips and nodded, setting onto his hands and knees. “Yes, master,” he said.

“Good boy,” whispered Ardyn. “Good. The daemons will love watching you. You will love being watched. And I will love watching you loving being watched.”

“Godsdamn,” Prompto muttered.

And then he was led into the big wide darkness with a single fleeting realisation he was probably the first human to ever fuck a daemon.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ask me any questions as i have literally no answers (that's how this happened). but feel free to leave a comment if u like.


End file.
